


Air (Star Stable)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [23]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa beats Sabine's high score and wins her way to the Decker Horse Show. Takes place during Winter Riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air (Star Stable)

“So, you’re the little girl who my father thinks can beat me,” said Sabine, watching the rider fly over the jumps. She had to admit, the girl got some good air. It was almost like her horse had wings. “We’ll just see about that.”

“That creepy dude said that I have to talk to you about qualifying for the Decker Horse Show,” said the girl, riding over to Sabine. She didn’t even dismount to t- damn she had a fine ass.

“Of course you do, I’m the best showjumper in the area,” said Sabine, quickly regaining her cool. Threaten her now, bed her later. “There’s no way that you’ll beat my time, little girl.”

“It’s Louisa. And if I do?” asked Louisa.

“In the unlikely event that you do, I will inform my father,” said Sabine. _And then tie you to a bed._

“Challenge accepted,” said Louisa.

Sabine watched, her knuckle in her mouth, while Louisa flew over the jumps again. She looked gorgeous, lighter than air.

Sabine didn’t even mind at first when Louisa rode back with her time. And then she actually read it and frowned. _Damn. Over ten seconds better_. Sabine texted the result to her father, who texted his answer back to Louisa.

“Looks like I’m in,” said Louisa proudly after reading the text.

“You got lucky,” said Sabine. “Ride back to Mr Sands now, he’ll tell you what else you need to do before the competition.”

There seemed to be a chill in the air as Louisa rode away. But it could have just been because of Sabine’s overheated skin. First she’d been horny, and now she was angry. That girl was not good for her blood pressure. But damn, she could jump.


End file.
